1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, and a non-transitory storage medium storing an image processing program.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Patent No. 4519531 presents a technique of reading characters in an image. For example, Japanese Patent No. 4519531 discloses a structure of extracting an object (including a character region) included in a still image according to priority, and processing the extracted object, such as providing the extracted object with visual effects or the like.